


Prompt! Mint 3

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Talk of Fingering, Talk of Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a walk with Mint, Derek thinks it's funny to torment Stiles a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint 3

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: "Hey, I'm sure you get a ton of prompts, but I was wondering if you could do another Stiles/Derek/Mint prompt? With Stiles and Derek taking Mint on a walk and the whole way Derek is murmuring into Stiles all the things that he and Minty are going to do to him, with an insane amount of filthy dirty talk and a bit of a humiliation kink for stiles, ending with stiles cumming in his pants just as they get home? Please?"
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "tbh i just really need some more of that stiles/mint/derek. i need it like burning. pleaseeeeeeee"
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.

“I love Sundays.”

“How come?”

“I have you all for myself on Sundays.”

Stiles grinned, ramming his elbow good naturedly into Derek’s side because he could _hear_ the eyeroll coming from the werewolf.

“And Minty loves you around,” Stiles continued, gaze locked between the two large, pointed ears in front of them. The curved tail was swinging wildly back and forth while Mint skirted just the edges of ‘acceptable pulling’ during their walk through the forest.

“Course he does. I’m his Alpha.”

Stiles snorted, throwing Derek a sly side look. The wolf’s face became even darker at that, thick eyebrows drawing together.

“What?” he hissed. They halted automatically as Mint jumped off the pathway, eagerly snuffling through some bushes after the lingering scent of some woodland creature.

“You may _think_ you’re his Alpha... but I’m not sure he’s on the same page there with you,” Stiles sing-songed, getting up close and personal to his boyfriend and grinning obnoxiously as he only looked even more put-out.

“What do you mean?”

“He has you wrapped around his paw, Derek!” Stiles outright laughed at the disbelieving look he got from that.

“That’s not true!”

“It iiiiis! He just has to shine those beautiful puppydog eyes of his and you’re scooting over on the couch or giving him a bite of your sandwich or...”

“...letting him mount _my_ bitch?”

The shit-eating grin was immediately wiped off of Stiles’ face, quickly chased by a bright red blush. His gaze slid to the side before it dropped and he started fiddling with the leash wrapped around his fist.

“I...”

“Yes?” Derek sounded amused, now, that the ball was back in his field. He leaned down a little, hot breath fanning over Stiles’ ear. “You didn’t want to deny it, did you? Cause last time I checked, you were the happiest little cumslut... hanging off of his knot and drooling onto the hallway floor. I know, cause I had to wipe it up afterwards. Didn’t get to your spunk, though... Mint had licked it up so fucking fast... as if it’s the sweetest candy.”

A soft sound that Stiles would forever deny was a whimper, slithered out of the boy’s throat. His grip around the leash, as he tugged Mint back onto the path, was white knuckled.

Derek grinned wolfishly, quickly falling into stride with his mate as Stiles hurried on through the forest. He waited only long enough for the brightest part of the flush to recede, and to lull Stiles into a false sense of security, before he spoke up again; insincere innocence dripping from his voice.

“You seem to be walking a little awkwardly. Is everything alright?”

Stiles made a soft squeaking noise but held his gaze stubbornly fixed in front of them. Or, to be more precise, on the dog in front of them.

“Are you checking him out?” Derek kept asking, his gaze sliding down to where Stiles’ jeans were suspiciously bulged out in the crotch area.

“What?!” Stiles snapped, voice cracking. “I’m not, I’m...” he looked around as if anyone could overhear them and hissed, “I’m not checking out our dog...”

Derek grinned, arm coming up and sliding across Stiles’ shoulders to pull him closer.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby... I know how curious you are. You’ve felt them so often and yet never really took the time to _explore,_ didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles croaked, looking very much like someone who was asking despite his better judgement. Derek took a deep breath, the hand on his mate’s shoulder tightening and getting him to slow down a little. Mint braced himself for a moment against his collar, looking over his shoulder with canine confusion before slowing down to a saunter that couldn’t be called anything less than cocky.

“I’m talking about your little boyfriend, baby,” he rasped, just talking right over Stiles spluttering in embarrassment, “he had you in almost every room of the house now... you’re just letting everything drop as soon as you feel his nose wriggle between your legs, right? Like the good, little bitch you are... just bending over, making sure your fuckhole is ready and slick for your doggy to mount.”

Stiles’ lips dropped open now, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, balled into fists to somehow mask the by now large tent in his crotch. Derek’s grin was predatory as he rubbed his rough stubble across Stiles’ bright red ear.

“So you’ve let yourself get fucked like a cheap whore multiple times now. And you’re not even charging him anything, are ya? You’re the happiest when he’s pumped you so full it starts running out of your sloppy hole again... you know what you are, baby?” He lowered his voice into an intimate whisper – eyes open to their surroundings as they stepped out of the forest’s outskirts, their house visible on the end of the road they stepped onto.

Stiles whimpered a little. It sounded enough like ‘What’ that Derek happily went along with it, his voice indecently loud in the quiet neighbourhood as he declared, “You’re a cumbucket for your doggy.”

“Fuck... Derek... Don’t be so loud!” Stiles drew his shoulders up to his ears, even as Derek curled his fingers around one of his wrists and pulled his hands out – shoving his own in his mate’s pocket and rubbing his fingertips against the straining cock through the thin material.

“Why? Are you ashamed of your boyfriend?”

“ _You_ are my boyfriend!”

“I’m your mate...” He turned his head, breathing a kiss against the boy’s cheek and grinning at how _hot_ his skin felt, “you shouldn’t feel embarrassed. He’s a good catch... just look at him. You don’t have to be ashamed, baby. It’s natural that you want to touch him...”

His thumb rubbed across the flexing cock. Stiles became strangely quiet, lips open and breath coming in soft gasps even while his glassy eyes were fixed on their dog’s backside, swaying in front of them as if he knew exactly what they were talking about.

And knowing the keen sense of smell the animal had? He probably had a very good inkling of what his owners were up to.

“Look at his balls... they’re so heavy again. Full of cum just for you. You love Mint’s cum, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Stiles whispered ashamed, biting his lower lip for just a second and then croaking, “Love Minty’s cum so much...”

“That’s right... and maybe he’ll let you touch? Maybe he’ll roll over and spread his legs... you know? Like when he wants his belly scratched? Only he wants something else scratched; wants it from his bitch. I think he’s tired of always doing all the work. You’re a lazy little cumslut, baby. Just letting your doggy do all the work – ream your sloppy hole until it’s red and dripping.”

They were so close now. Stiles whimpered, eyes rushing from left to right as he feared for some of their neighbours to see them. Derek could feel him wanting to fasten his strides – and held him neatly back via the hand in his pocket.

“Derek...” he hissed, voice husky with arousal.

“What?”

“I... I’m gonna come!” It sounded plaintive and whiny; sending shudders of unholy arousal through the werewolf. “Dun wanna come in the middle of the street,” Stiles nearly sobbed a blush of imminent humiliation crawling up his neck splotchy and irresistible.

“Oh? You’re getting so hot and bothered? So turned on by the thought of handling your doggy’s large balls? You’re fantasizing about it... when he pounds you like you’re nothing more than a convenient hole to get off in. You fantasize about stroking his sheath and squeezing his balls... You wanna lick his cock when it starts peaking out, don’t you? You want to know _how_ that red, leaking doggy cock tastes like...”

Derek hissed a low curse as Stiles’ cock jumped violently next to his hand. He wanted to properly wrap his fingers around it – wanted to feel the pre-cum oozing out of the slit at the top. Stiles would smell so heavenly by now... musky and _strong_.

“Oh God... Oh God, oh God... please don’t... Derek...” Stiles whimpered, whole body shaking as he eyed longingly their entrance door, which seemed to just not... come... closer. His eyes, though, were also wandering back again and again – staring at their dog. Seeing in his mind’s eye what Derek was dripping into his head in glorious detail.

The wolf looked around one last time before forcing his mate to come to a standstill, rasping urgently and turned on beyond belief, “You could kiss him... lick into his muzzle, baby. Share sloppy doggy kisses with him and then go back to town on him... I know Mint’d love your mouth wrapped around his cock... and maybe your fingers playing with his ass? How does that sound, Stiles? We could clean him before and then... maybe he likes it... likes the feel of you softly rubbing your thumb across his pink hole while you suck his cock...”

Stiles sobbed, hands rushing up to cover his beet red face even while he turned into Derek and pressed his head against the wolf’s chest. His body was shuddering and knees nearly giving in a couple of times before Derek realized what was going on and held him upright, pressed tightly against his body.

His mouth was open slightly in silent, stunned amazement, eyes wide as they stared at Mint who had sat down now, staring with supreme patience at his two owners, the bright blue eyes almost amused.

‘I’ve made him come in his pants,’ Derek thought dumbly, listening to Stiles’ shuddered breaths and the sobs of humiliation, even while the boy’s hips softly humped against him, showing how much he got off on it.

“Good?” the wolf asked breathlessly after about five minutes of them standing on the sidewalk. Mint had lied down after only one or two minutes, looking majestic as a sphinx.

“... Yes...” Stiles whispered, voice husky and broken. “Can we... go inside now? I feel icky...”

Derek grinned nervously, “Yeah,” he rasped, his own cock screaming for attention. He needed to get on that... pretty fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out!


End file.
